


whispers

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whispers

Things were quiet within the walls of 221B. The kettle did not whistle, the fire did not crackle. Experiments did not bubble, or fizzle, or explode. The violin was silent, tucked away safely within its case. The only sounds, as sparse as they were, came from within the bedroom nestled at the end of the hall. Inside, Sherlock and John were wrapped up in each other, the duvet draped over them and scratching their warm skin. John lay on his back, one arm tucked up underneath the pillow beneath his head, and the other around his lover, his fingers idly tracing patterns and shapes along Sherlock's shoulder blade. Sherlock, on the other hand, had mashed his face into John's breast bone, wild curls tickling John's chin. Sherlock's long, nimble fingers were hidden away under John's vest. Their legs were tangled under the blanket, growing slightly sweaty from the combined heat of their bodies and the duvet. John was first to break the silence. 

"I love you," he breathed. Sherlock's mouth quirked into a small smile, craning his head to nuzzle into John's neck. 

"And I you." Sherlock whispered back, lips tickling the three day scruff that had accumulated there. His grip tightened around John's ribs.

"It feels like I've loved you for a century," John said, lifting his arm out from under his head to tangle fingers through Sherlock's inky mane. 

"Mm, perhaps you have," Sherlock agreed. "You'll love me for the rest of time, no doubt."

John huffed a laugh. "That's true, git."

He tugged gently at Sherlock's hair, and Sherlock came willingly, rising to his elbows to angle their lips together. The kiss was soft and sweet.


End file.
